Missing U
by ChieKyu-Yewook
Summary: Kira-kira apa sebabnya Ryeowook mengganti bio twitternya? YEWOOK BL. Oneshoot. DLDR! RnR, please..


**Title: Missing U**

**Cast: Yewook, Member SJ**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini mutlak milik saya ^^**

**Terinspirasi dari bio terbaru twitter ryeong9**

**Warning: BL pertama saya. Typho berserakan, abal, gaje, gak mutu.**

"Huh.. Menyebalkan.." Ryeowook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Eunhyuk geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi Ryeowook. "Kau kenapa sih, Wookie?"

Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku lagi sebal, hyung," ujarnya dengan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Ryeowook lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah dongsaengnya. "Sebal kenapa, hm?"

"Wookie sebal sama kalian semua," jawabnya singkat.

"Eh.. kita? Memangnya kita kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan dahi berkerut.

"Huh.. Pokoknya Wookie sebal sama kalian. Kalian sudah tak perhatian lagi sama Wookie.." rajuknya.

"Tak perhatian bagaimana maksudmu?" Eunhyuk merasa agak kesal dituduh seperti itu.

"Iya.. Sekarang kalian semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Wookie kan tak ada temannya."

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar perkataaan Ryeowook. "Kau kan tahu kalau jadwal mereka memang padat, Wookie."

"Tapi kan tidak bisa begitu juga, hyung. Setidaknya mereka kan bisa menelepon ataupun mengirim pesan."

"Yah, mungkin saja mereka tak sempat bermain ponsel. Kan masih ada hyung, Wookie."

"Iya sih.. Tapi itukan karena memang hyung tak ada kesibukan," celetuk Ryeowook.

"Yayaya.. Bukannya hyung tak ada kesibukan, tapi hyung sedang mengistirahatkan diri dari kesibukan. Itu saja," sungut Eunhyuk.

"Huh.. Terserah hyung sajalah. Pokoknya Wookie sebal sama mereka. Siwon dan Donghae yang sibuk dengan dramanya, Kangin hyung dan Sungmin hyung yang sibuk dengan musikalnya, Kyuhyun sibuk dengan rekaman soundtrack dan jadwal kuliahnya, Shindong hyung yang sibuk dengan kekasih sampai melupakan Wookie, Leeteuk hyung juga sibuk dengan persiapan wamilnya. Ingat Leeteuk hyung mau wamil, Wookie jadi tambah sedih. Hueeeee..." Ryeowook menangis dengan kencangnya membuat Eunhyuk sedikit kelabakan.

"Cup.. Cup.. Jangan nangis dong, Wookie.. Hyung kan jadi ingin nangis juga.." Eunhyuk memeluk Ryeowook dari samping dengan berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Hiks.. Dan.. Yesung hyung. Hueee.. Padahal kan dia sedang tidak ada jadwal, kenapa dia begitu sibuk.. Hiks.. Apa dia lupa kalau Wookie ini kekasihnya? Hueee.. Yesung hyung jahat..menyebalkan..hiks.."

Eunhyuk tersenyum di sela tangisan dongsaengnya. Menurutnya, dongsaengnya itu tidak begitu sebal ataupun marah terhadap member lainnya kecuali Yesung. "Hmm.. Hyung tahu.. sebenarnya Wookie sebalnya sama Yesung hyung ,bukan sama member lain."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Anniyo.. Wookie sebal sama kalian semua terutama Yesung hyung."

"Ah.. tidak..tidak.. Biasanya kan kau tak pernah mengeluhkan kepadatan jadwal kita. Mungkin kau hanya terlalu rindu dengan kekasihmu itu sehingga kita semua turut kau ikutsertakan."

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan hyungnya lalu menatapnya tajam. "Hyung menyebalkan," desisnya lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Ckckck.. Dasar.." umpat Eunhyuk melihat tingkah sang dongsaeng.

.

.

.

"Huh.. Semuanya menyebalkan.. terutama kau hyung.." umpatnya dengan menunjuk foto Yesung dan dirinya yang ada di meja.

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, dimana terdapat sebuah akurium kecil berisikan seekor kura-kura kecil. Dihampirinya akuarium tersebut.

"Heyo.. Apa kau tak rindu dengan appa angkatmu, hm?" ujarnya kepada hewan kecil itu sambil mengetukkan telunjuk pada kaca akuarium.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tak merindukannya? Apa memang hanya aku saja yang merindukannya?"

Ryeowook mengambil kura-kura itu dari dalam akuarium lalu meletakkannya di telapak tangan. "Kura-kura kecil, bolehkah aku curhat padamu?"

Kura-kura itu hanya mengedipkan mata kecilnya. "Kuanggap itu jawaban iya," ujar Ryeowook sepihak.

"Kau tahu, saat ini aku merasa sebal sekali. Mereka serasa mengacuhkanku apalagi Yesung hyung. Hiks.. apa dia sudah lupa kalau punya kekasih? Atau jangan-jangan dia memang sudah tak menganggapku lagi? Hiks.." Ryeowook mengusap air matanya kasar. "Atau bahkan dia sudah mempunyai kekasih lain? Huweee.. Yesung hyung jahaaatt.."

Ryeowook menatap kura-kura itu. "Kenapa kau malah bersembunyi dalam tempurung? Uh.. Kau menyebalkan juga seperti Yesung hyung.." kesalnya seraya mengembalikan kura-kura tersebut dalam akuariumnya.

"Huh.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Diraihnya laptop hitam yang sedari tadi berada diatas mejanya. "Lebih baik aku twitteran saja deh."

Jemari mungilnya begitu sibuk mengetikkan username dan password twitternya. Selang beberapa detik, muncullah halaman home twitternya. Digerakkannya pointer semakin ke bawah. Matanya terasa berair begitu menemukan tweet berisi selca seseorang yang paling dirindukannya. "Update twitter saja kau bisa, tetapi kenapa hanya sekedar menanyakan kabarku saja tak kau lakukan, hyung?" lirihnya.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. Jemarinya bergerak lincah lalu menekan tombol ' ' atau yang biasa disebut mention.

Mata karamelnya meneliti satu persatu mention yang masuk. Sedikit banyak dia berharap mendapatkan mention dari seseorang yang dirindunya tersebut walaupun itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Senyumnya sedikit mengembang begitu membaca mention dari para fansnya. Walaupun tak jarang dia mengerutkan keningnya karena menemukan tulisan berbahasa asing yang tak diketahui artinya. Kebanyakan para fans menanyakan kabarnya, memberikannya dukungan bahkan tak sedikit yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Ryeowook tersenyum kecut. "Apa memang hanya fans saja yang memperhatikanku? Aku merindukanmu, hyung.." gumamnya.

"Apakah aku harus menghubunginya duluan?" Sesaat kemudian Ryeowook menggeleng. "Anni.. Aku tak boleh melakukannya dulu, biar dia juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan.. Ta-tapi kalau dia tak merasakannya bagaimana? Ah.."

Jari-jarinya mengklik tombol bergambar kepala manusia atau biasa disebut 'profil'. Ryeowook terdiam sejenak memandang tulisan di layarnya. "Sepertinya aku harus mengganti bio," ujarnya.

Segera ia hapus bio lama-nya. "Apa yang harus kutulis ya?" Ryeowook berpikir sejenak lalu kembali mengetik beberapa huruf. '**Missing Hyung :***'. Itulah kata yang ditulisnya barusan.

"Ah.. Ini terlalu frontal. Bisa-bisa jadi skandal nih." Dihapusnya kembali tulisan tersebut lalu menggantinya. '**Missing U~***'. Ryeowook tersenyum sesaat. "Begini lebih baik. Seperti judul lagu kita saja. Hihihi," kekehnya.

Ryeowook melihat ke arah jam dinding. "Ah.. Sudah jam tujuh. Aku harus siap-siap siaran." Ditutupnya laptop tersebut setelah tak lupa meng-logout akunnya.

"Huh.. Sepertinya aku harus siaran sendirian lagi.." gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Seminggu kemudian...

Saat ini member SJ sedang berada di ruang latihan yang terletak di gedung SM. "Siapa yang belum datang?" tanya Leeteuk.

Mereka bertukar pandang sekaligus mengabsen anggotanya. "Sepertinya Yesung hyung belum datang, hyung," sahut Donghae.

"Baiklah. Kita tunggu dia sebentar, tak biasanya dia terlambat seperti ini," ucap sang leader bijak.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka. "Maaf.. Aku terlambat." Tampaklah seorang yang ditunggu dari tadi dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Gwaenchana, Yesungie. Ini minumlah dulu." Leeteuk berjalan ke arah Yesung lalu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang langsung diteguk saat itu juga oleh Yesung.

"Kajja.. Kita mulai latihannya sekarang.." seru Leeteuk.

.

.

.

"Hah.. Lelah sekali.." eluh Yesung dengan posisi bersandar pada dinding.

"Kau benar, hyung. Hampir dua minggu kita tak latihan dance, rasanya otot kaku semua," sahut Kangin.

"Iya.. Wookie.." teriak Yesung kepada kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang bergurau dengan Sungmin.

Ryeowook menoleh sekilas ke arah Yesung lalu kembali mengobrol dengan Sungmin. Oh.. rupanya sang kekasih masih ngambek.

"Wookie.." teriak Yesung lagi tapi tetap saja tak dihiraukan oleh Ryeowook.

'Eh.. Tak biasa dia seperti itu..' batin Yesung. Dia berjalan ke arah Ryeowook.

"Wookie.." panggil Yesung seraya memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dari belakang.

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dilepaskannya tautan tangan Yesung di pinggangnya. "Sungmin hyung, aku pulang duluan ne."

Sungmin mengernyit sesaat kemudian mengangguk. "Eh, kok buru-buru sekali, Wookie?"

"Ah.. itu hyung.. Aku merasa lelah saja disini," ujar Ryeowook beralasan.

"Eh, baby.. Kau sakit?" tanya Yesung dengan gaya babonya.

Ryeowook melirik Yesung sekilas. "Baiklah, Sungmin hyung. Aku pulang dulu. Tolong sampaikan pada Leeteuk hyung dan lainnya. Annyeong," pamitnya kemudian berjalan keluar tanpa melirik Yesung.

"Wook.. Wookie.. Ahh.." Yesung mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Wookie, hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Entahlah. Perasaan terakhir kali bertemu dengannya, dia masih baik-baik saja," tutur Yesung.

"Benarkah? Lebih baik cepat selesaikan masalah kalian sebelum Leeteuk hyung tahu."

"Baiklah. Aku menyusul Wookie dulu." Yesung menyambar tas kecilnya yang ada di lantai lalu berlari keluar ruangan.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Huh.. Dasar tak peka. Menyebalkan," gerutu Ryeowook sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Yesung berjalan mengendap-endap begitu ia memasuki dorm. Langkah pelannya membawanya ke sebuah kamar, kamar Ryeowook.

Dibukanya perlahan pintu bercat coklat tersebut. Yesung tersenyum simpul kala melihat seorang yang mengisi hatinya itu sedang duduk membelakanginya diatas ranjangnya sambil memainkan laptopnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya perlahan hingga ia berdiri tepat di sisi belakang Ryeowook. 'Oh.. Ternyata dia pakai earphone, pantas saja dia tak menyadari aku ada disini,' inner Yesung.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook tertawa sendiri. Yesung yang bingung dengan sikap Ryeowook akhirnya turut melihat layar laptop sang kekasih. Hm.. Ternyata Ryeowook sedang membaca beberapa mention dari fansnya. Raut muka Yesung cemberut seketika. Mana bisa aku dikalahkan oleh fans, pikirnya.

Yesung bergerak semakin mendekat. Ditautkannya satu tangan mungilnya itu di pinggang Ryeowook yang menyebabkan namja kecil itu sedikit terlonjak sedangkan tangan satunya digunakan untuk melepas earphone Ryeowook.

"Apa fans lebih penting daripada aku, hm?" bisik Yesung dengan sedikit mendesah.

Ryeowook mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Yesung. "Tentu saja," jawabnya cuek lalu kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Seketika Yesung melepaskan kungkungan lalu berpindah posisi di depan Ryeowook dengan posisi laptop diantara mereka.

"Mana bisa begitu? Bagaimanapun kekasih itu lebih penting daripada sekedar fans." Yesung tak terima dengan pernyataan Ryeowook.

"Bisa saja. Fans lebih perhatian padaku daripada kekasihku sendiri."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya fokus ke layar laptop. "Jadi kau beranggapan aku tak perhatian padamu, begitu?"

Ryeowook mengendikkan bahunya. "Pikir saja sendiri."

Yesung berpikir sejenak. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kau pasti belum membuka 'inbox' twittermu sama sekali."

Ryeowook tak mengerti kenapa Yesung berkata tentang inboxmu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Buka saja sendiri," ujar Yesung sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. Dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Ryeowook segera mengikuti perintah Yesung. Sesaat kemudian matanya membulat menemukan sebuah pesan tertanggal minggu kemarin.

**'shfly3424 : Missing U too, baby. Mianhae hyung tak bisa menghubungimu. Ponsel hyung tiba-tiba rusak. Mianhae, saranghae :*'**

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung. Ditatapnya tajam manik mata Yesung seakan mencari kebenaran.

"Kenapa, baby?" tanya Yesung dengan tersenyum.

Dengan cepat Ryeowook memindahkan laptopnya ke meja lalu berhambur memeluk dan melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Yesung yang masih rebahan. "Mianhae, hyung.. Aku sudah berpikiran buruk tentangmu."

Yesung membalas pelukan kekasihnya. "Tak apa, baby."

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku merindukanmu, hyung. Sangat merindukanmu," bisiknya lalu melesakkan kepalanya ke dada Yesung lagi.

Yesung tersenyum. "Aku juga merindukanmu, lebih dari yang kau tahu." Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang. "Kalau sekarang, lebih penting mana fans atau aku?"

"Tentu saja dirimu, hyung," sahut Ryeowook dengan senyuman yang menurut Yesung paling indah.

Yesung merenggangkan pelukannya sedikit. Matanya menatap Ryeowook dalam. "Mulai saat ini, kau harus membuang jauh pikiran buruk tentangku. Dimanapun dan sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan merindukanmu," tuturnya.

Seringaian jahil tercetak sekilas di bibir Ryeowook. "Bisakah aku memegang kata-katamu itu, hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tak boleh meragukannya. Selamanya hanya ada namamu dalam hatiku."

Ryeowook merona mendengarnya. "Hyung gombal banget deh."

"Ini bukan sekedar gombalan, baby. Ini adalah ungkapan tulus hyung dari hati yang paling terdalam."

"Benarkah seperti itu?"

"Kau ingin bukti seperti apa, hm?" tanya Yesung dengan tangannya yang mulai bergerak memasuki kaos yang dipakai Ryeowook.

"Ahh.. H-hyungghh.. Cu-cukupph.. Akuhh.. percayahh.. padamuhhh..." kata Ryeowook di sela desahannya.

Yesung tersenyum jahil dengan tangan yang masih bergerilya di tubuh Ryeowook. "Benarkah?"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya menahan desahannya saat tangan mungil Yesung bermain di titik sensitifnya. "Hhh.. Tentuhh.. sa.. jahh.. Hyunghh.. lepaskannhh.. hhh.. akuhh.. mauu.. siaran.. akhh.." Ryeowook menjerit seketika saat tangan Yesung mencubit salah titik tersensitifnya.

"Tidak bisa. Kita harus menyelesaikan ini."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan tatapan memohon. "Kumohon.. hyunghh.."

"Apa jaminannya kalau aku melepaskanmu sekarang, hm?" tanya Yesung dengan menjilat daun telinga Ryeowook dan tangan yang masih beraktifitas seperti tadi bahkan lebih menjadi.

"Akuhh.. a-akanhh.. memberikannhh.. apa yang hyung mauhh.. sepulang aku siaranhh.."

"Kau janji?"

"N-ne.. akuuhh.. berhjanjihh.."

Yesung menghentikan segala aktifitasnya tadi. "Baiklah. Aku terima. Kutunggu kau menyerahkan dirimu padaku, babyhh.." bisik Yesung dengan mendesah.

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ia mulai menyadari kebodohannya karena menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja pada serigala kelaparan. "Emh.. hyung.. Bi-bisakah.."

"Kau tak ingin mengingkari janjimu kan, baby?" potong Yesung.

"Ah.. Ten.. tentu saja tidak."

"Yasudah. Ayo hyung antar.." kata Yesung dengan menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk segera keluar dari kamar.

Ryeowook tetap tak bergeming. "Tapi aku kan belum mandi, hyung.."

"Kau akan tetap manis meskipun tak mandi sekalipun, baby."

"Ta-tapi hyung.."

"Dan satu lagi. Hyung ingin merasakan dan menikmati tubuhmu malam ini tanpa bercampur dengan aroma sabun atau parfum apapun itu."

Wajah Ryeowook kembali merona mendengar ucapan frontal kekasihnya. "Ba-baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat."

"Tunggu.."

"Kenapa lagi, hyung?"

Yesung merogoh tas kecilnya. "Nah.. Kamu harus pakai ini," ucapnya dengan memasangkan sebuah kacamata kepada Wookie.

Ryeowook mencoba melepaskan kacamatanya sebelum dicegah Yesung. "Hyung.. Wookie tak perlu memakainya.. Gelap hyung.."

Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau harus tetap memakainya. Hyung tak ingin kau melirik namja maupun yeoja lain disana. Dan ingat, kau harus memakainya terus meskipun sedang konser sekalipun," jelas Yesung.

"Tapi hyung.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Wookie baby. Hyung juga akan memakai kacamata yang sama kok.." Yesung mengambil sebuah kacamata lagi dari dalam tasnya lalu memakainya.

"Kajja.. Kita berangkat.."

**END**


End file.
